parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Winnie the Pooh and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly
Winnie the Pooh and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly is the first film in the Winnie the Pooh and the Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Saga. It was made by TtarkosaurusRex2. It appeared on YouTube sometime in summer 2009. A remake version (with replacement guest stars) made by Reese Ambler will appear on either YouTube or Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, and Ttark) meet Ronald McDonald and his friends, as they go on a camping trip in the Far-Flung Forest where they discover an old house which he assumes is haunted by a ghost called the Far-Flung Phantom. The campers are forced to stay in the old house due to the stormy weather where a holographic head named Franklin leads them through a challenging game which will eventually help them to escape. The holographic head turns out to be a child named Franklin programming the game with help from Tika (who wanted to give Ronald a challenge) and the McNuggets in a lab room. Synopsis The episode begins with Sundae watching a film called Attack of The Dinosaurs, until he notices a mysterious person opening the door, causing him to get frightened. Though it is revealed to be only Ronald McDonald. He joins Sundae to watch a small portion of the movie until somebody is calling for Ronald. He immediately drops down and sits in a room with computer screens. Tika is calling for Ronald to go camping out together in Far-Flung Forest. According to Ronald's Breezeometer, it is said to be sunny out. Sundae tells him that he is worried that there will be ticks and fleas when they're camping. Next, Ronald receives a call from Grimace, who talks to him that he was watching TV and states that each channel he turned to had horror movies. Ronald replies to him that he should join the gang to go camping together. He then commands Sundae to get the flashlight he was working on. Birdie the Early Bird then calls Ronald afterward and talks to him about aliens and assumes that they snatched her birdbath. During that period, Sundae returns with the tent and flashlight invention. Ronald eventually invites Birdie to go camping with him and the rest of his friends. He asks Sundae to check the tent and flashlight to see if it works. Sundae tries it out, but it sadly malfunctions. Despite this, Ronald and Sundae jump into the ball pit slide, where they transform into their KC animated counterparts. They soon fall into a ball pit in the animated universe. As soon as they get out, Ronald goes to a machine with a few levers and buttons. He pulls on if the levers to reveal an anthropomorphic car named the McSplorer. He pushes a button that releases many camping bags on the top. The rest of the group appears from another automatic door, greeting them. They begin driving out into the road and through a freeway. Tika thanks Ronald for having her come along. She states that she's always too afraid of something even though she wanted come. This frightens Grimace. Tika chats about the Far-Flung Phantom, a ghost that seeks for campers and lives in a haunted house. After that, the gang sings "There's Nothing Like the Great Outdoors". Upon arrival, Ronald says to the gang to find a buddy and that Sundae is with him. While wandering in the forest, One of Tika's walkie-talkies accidentally falls into the ground. Birdie realizes this and picks up the walkie-talkie and hands it to her. Tika suddenly asks where the other one is. Next, two of the McNugget Buddies give Grimace a request that involves them joining him as 2 extra buddies. Grimace accepts it and they both hop into his backpack. Sundae notices a squirrel and begins to chase it, though he is stunned by a larger humanoid squirrel and retreats to Ronald. While continuing the stroll, Tika says to Ronald that they might be going the wrong way. Then she notices that Ronald is literally off the trail, with him standing on the air and quickly hopping back. Ronald and his friends rest in a quiet spot in the forest. Hamburglar suggests that Ronald McDonald should use magic so they can get there fast. After Ronald disagrees with it and says that they should use it later, Hamburglar sneaks behind a bush. In the meantime, two of the McNuggets that have red boots and turquoise boots are having a small conversation on what the gang is complaining about. The McNugget with the turquoise boots asks the other that if there is more ice for his soda. The other one checks for the ice and remarks that they are all out. Meanwhile, Hamburglar does a test to find out that if a device called the Quizzical Bear Call works. When blowing into it, it distracts his fellow peers. Grimace mistakes the sound for the Far-Flung Phantom's voice. A large bear behind Hamburglar says that the gadget works alright. Hamburglar turns around and notices him, who is ready to attack him. This frightens him and he runs screaming. Grimace, relieved, notes that it's not the Far-Flung Phantom, but it's the bear. The rest of the crew frantically run off while calling out "BEAR!" as the bear pursues them. Ronald unscrolls a magic door, opens it, causing the bear to run through the door, and closes it. Later, Birdie announces to her buddies that it is time to prepare the camp equipment. While doing this, the gang sings "Time to Set, Set, Set, Set, Set, Set, Set Up Camp". As the sun sets, Birdie tells her friends that it's her first time camping. When she mentions the word "haunted", Grimace becomes frightened by it. Hamburglar replies a bit loudly that the Far-Flung Phantom is going to get them. Ronald suggests to Sundae that the duo should take a walk because of this. Once the two walk away from the scene, Grimace nervously asks something about the phantom. Hamburglar in return asks him that if he listened to Tika. Grimace says that he did not because he was too afraid. Hamburglar continues to terrify him until Birdie intercedes by commenting to him that it isn't polite to terrify others. During this event, Ronald and Sundae discover a haunted house. Ronald also spots a light coming from a part of it. Back at the campfire, Hamburglar frightens his fellow pals by telling them a story on the Far-Flung Phantom. As a result, Grimace faints. Birdie replies back to Hamburglar on what he did. She then peers over to an unconscious Grimace and comforts him by telling him that there isn't such thing as a Far-Flung Phantom. Hamburglar goes behind a bush again and pulls a prank by showing up a fake phantom, scaring everyone else except Ronald, Sundae, Tika, and the McNuggets. They were calling out Ronald's name for help. Ronald and Sundae return to the campfire where the ones who became scared due to Hamburglar's prank. Ronald turns to Grimace for assistance and says to him that he knows who is controlling the ghost. Grimace agrees. The two leap up to the fake ghost and grab it down, foiling Hamburglar's prank and causing him to fling up over a tree branch and fall down. It's revealed to be him who did all of this. Dark clouds begin to cover the sky. Ronald becomes confused due to the fact that the weather was supposed to be nice all weekend. Rain pours down into the forest as lightning flashes, soaking everyone and causing the campfire to go out. Birdie thinks that it would be a good time to unpack the rain gear, Hamburglar replies that they did not bring any. However, the two realize that the McNuggets are wearing raincoats and hats and the female McNugget along with the others do a salute as she says the McNugget motto. Grimace calls out his own motto that is "Be Afraid". An idea pops into Ronald's mind and runs over to a bush with closed flowers. He pulls out and blows into one of them, resulting in the petals proofing outward, making them serve as an umbrella. While using them, Tika in relief says that they should keep them dry as long as it doesn't get too windy. But by the time she finishes her quote, the flowers and the McNugget's rain gear are blown away by the wind and up into the air. Ronald declares that he and Sundae saw the old haunted house they witnessed earlier and asks his friends to grab what they need for the night and get inside. When they enter the house, the door automatically closes. Grimace tries to open it, but it is locked. Tika remarks that it is only a door. Ronald says that he will go first. As the group explores the haunted house, they sing a song on how the place is creepy. Afterward, they enter a hallway with various artifacts and machines. Ronald examines a robot and the inside of it. The red Fry Kid jumps onto a chair, but goes through it. Hamburglar thinks that it's a phantom armchair. But Ronald explains to him that it is actually a hologram. Grimace replies to him that he assumes that a phantom is behind every door. Though Ronald disagrees with what he said. Tika reveals the only way to find out, which is getting tough and that they get going. Ronald and company head on over to three doors at the end of the hallway. Hamburglar realizes that there are no knobs on the doors. All of a sudden, the lights become completely dim and a holographic head called Franklin appears and gives out a riddle that leads to the first clue. As Tika and Birdie repeat the first part of the riddle together, Birdie says that the riddle made no sense since people are finished when their plates are empty. The yellow Fry Kid declares that he has been opening doors all his life. He leads the other 2 Fry Kids, Eeyore, Rabbit, Ash, and Pikachu and they hop to one of the doors. The yellow Fry Kid kicks the door, which opens a trapdoor instead and all 3 Fry Kids, Eeyore, Rabbit, Ash, and Pikachu fall into it. Ronald, Hamburglar, Tigger, Grimace, and Birdie peek over the trapdoor to check if they are OK. Tika asks Ronald what "finished when your plate is full" means. Ronald answers that it is a riddle. Next, Tika glances at a clue which consists of an image of a plate and silverware imprinted on the floor. Ronald McDonald orders all of his buddies to stand on the image. Hamburglar asks on what they do next. Tika tells him the last part of the riddle, "You proceed by standing still". Birdie in return comments that she understands what the riddle means. Therefore, the center door opens. Ronald leads the rest of the gang to it and directly into another hallway filled with doors. Ronald attempts to open one of them, although the door bends in shape and flies away. Birdie gives out a suggestion of calling for assistance via the phone. Upon entering the phone booth, the walls move closer to each other, eventually leading the gang to be crushed into a huge cube. The cube made of Ronald and his pals explodes, scattering everyone in different directions. Grimace opens another door to reveal a bear he and his buddies encountered earlier. Hamburglar finds another door that leads to a library. He also finds a lever attached to the fireplace. Birdie warns him not to use it, but he fails to listen to her by pulling the lever, which causes one of the bookcases to turn around trapping the McNuggets, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Piglet. Ronald asks him not to touch anything until they find the next clue. Hamburglar pulls the lever back, making a maze of mirrors appear from below, surrounding him and the others. Ronald recommends to his friends that they should look for a clue. Grimace waddles backwards and finds another clue, which is about opening the door with the left hand. Ronald tells his friends about the hedge maze owned by his uncle, which makes a connection to the current situation because the strategies are similar. They all decide to use that strategy as they sing another song on how to follow the clue. They enter another room since succeeded navigating through the maze. The try to enter yet another door, but the room rotates to the right, making it more difficult to enter. They try again, but the room still rotates. Grimace suggests an idea which is that they should spread out in a circle. Sundae considers that he should be in the middle. Once Grimace has touched the doorknob, the room mysteriously vanishes and the holographic head reappears and descends. He challenges everybody to a quiz filled with riddles. He asks Tika, Tennessee, and Pooh first on something that is "the more you take out, the bigger it gets". Tika answers that it is a restaurant, Pooh answers that it is a honey pot, and Tennessee answers that it is a library. Franklin tells her that it is incorrect and the right answer is a hole. A hole then appears below Tika, Tennessee, and Pooh's feet and they fall through it. The hole then disappears. Next, Franklin asks Hamburglar, Birdie, and Chumley on something that you can feel outside and you can hear inside, but is never seen when it's dusty. Hamburglar, Birdie, and Chumley give out their answers as moth balls, a dust mop, and a bucket of seashells respectively. They are incorrect as well, since the correct answer given by Franklin is the wind. They are all blown away by a strong gust of wind. Ronald decides that it is his, Sundae, and Ttark's chance to answer a riddle. Franklin gives out many clues to the answer. Ronald thinks hard by using the given clues within a short amount of time. Ronald answers that it is friendship, beating Franklin. When the holographic head disappears, Sundae discovers a wire leading through a TV camera. Ronald, Grimace, Tigger, Ttark, and Sundae follow it and it leads to a control room. It is finally revealed that the holographic head is actually a boy also named Franklin. Back at another room, Franklin's father, who is Dr. Quizzical asks him to apologize to the gang for scaring them. Back at the campfire, Ronald discovers that he made a new friend when they invited him. The scene returns to the live action universe where Ronald and Sundae return from Far-Flung Forest via a slide. Sundae tells Ronald that he should work on the landing as a promise. The duo then watch the sequel to Attack of the Dinosaurs. Sundae comments that baby dinosaur from the prequel is now a teenager. As the episode draws to a close, Sundae also says to Ronald that with a friend like him, he is not afraid of anything. Trivia * Ttark guest stars in both versions of this film. * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock will guest star in the upcoming remake version of this film. * Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rjane originally guest starred in the original version of this film, but the characters were cut out of the remake version of this film because Yakko Warner will make Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Lion King in the near future and Rjane has not been seen on YouTube since 2009. However, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will still guest star in Winnie the Pooh and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors from Outer Space and the other Winnie the Pooh/Ronald McDonald crossovers. * This film features the song I Wanna Scare Myself from Boo to You, Too! Winnie the Pooh. Links # Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxLT5o31MANfNGdBNUlzTGU5NUk/view # Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxLT5o31MANfbG5rSVBBeVRXcTQ/view # Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxLT5o31MANfUEtWa2h6N1U2QU0/view # Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxLT5o31MANfdzJXbUxabzhrcE0/view # Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxLT5o31MANfTlp4WlJrWnFSSG8/view # Part 6 (Final Part): https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxLT5o31MANfaFdQM2FNODhWbGM/view Category:Pooh's Adventures